


Sex & McDonald's

by Otakumikulovinggamer4life



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fluffy Ending, McDonald's, Non Despair AU, POV First Person, Prom, This isnt super smutty or sexy, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Summary: Celestia wonders how the hell she ended up so happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because inspiration struck to the point where I couldn't ignore it. Also, to anyone who's waiting on my other fics to update, I promise I'll update them soon I've just been very busy and sick!! This is from Celestia's point of view.

The lights were pulsating, deep blues and magentas assaulting my eyes and painting my skin which was covered in gleaming sweat. The strong beat of the music thrumming through the floor, my hips shaking in my little red party dress, and she dances circles around me.

Kyouko is smiling like she's drunk, high, or something heavenly in between. Her body presses against mine for a few breathless moments before a giggle escapes her and she's back to circling me, her full lips pressing against the nape of my neck, barely missing the messy hairs that are stuck there. 

A shudder racks through my body, all I hear is the music, all I can feel is her against me, I can smell her cherry scented breath, I'm going crazy. I can't take it, I'm intoxicated by her very essence, I grab her purple suit tie.

Roughly, our lips crash together, this is fucking crazy. But not as crazy as her and nowhere near as crazy as I. Her tongue is hot against mine, I don't try to fight her, I let her take control. Goosebumps raise on my scarily pale skin, my breath coming out in sync with my shivers.

Sparks are under my skin, my head is spinning, I can't even hear the music anymore. This is the most erotic moment of my life, fully clothed at prom. Hopefully not for long. My dainty hands delicately weave into her purple tresses before I yank her back, she simply licks her lips and grins at me. I smirk, "Let's get out of here." 

Without really waiting for a reply, her hand is in mine and we're running through the crowd. I grab my black fur coat just as we head out of the door, I slip the flask from it's pocket. I take a swig, my throat burns and my eyes sting, but it feels good and I can't stop smiling. Kyouko rips it from my hands and downs quite a bit of it before tossing the thing back to me. It's cool in my shaking hands. 

There are the same magenta and blue lights strung up in the long hallway, she began running, the colors blur, I almost trip. I feel like I'm walking on clouds, both Kyouko and my own giggles filling my ears as my eyes struggle to keep up with her figure in the rings of light. 

I'm a lightweight, takes just a swig of bourbon for me to forget all the suburban in me. The door is suddenly strikingly close and my heart starts pounding as my date pushes it open, the frigid air of the night almost knocks me off my feet. The stars seem too bright while also horribly dim at the same time.

Suddenly, hands are grabbing mine as I'm being pulled into a car. Kyouko's car and we're sat, no, laid across the backseat. She rips my little red party dress off, half hands and half teeth. Her lips are on my neck, her teeth are biting into my supple skin, I struggle as I gasp out. Her hands roam to my chest, deciding to toy with the mounds of flesh that sit there, I moan before biting my lip.

I'm trying to preserve the smallest bit of my dignity but that's all forgotten when her hands go even lower. I can feel my nails digging into her back, one of my legs hiking up. I open one of my eyes, in this dizzy, pleasured state, I can see the windows are fogged to kingdom come. Our reflection on the dripping dew, rolling down the glass like tears down porcelain cheeks. 

"Ky-Kyouko..." I manage to stutter out breathlessly. 

"Yes, Taeko?" Kyouko replies In a smooth, lustful voice and I tremble. My hands shake, my lips wobble like gelatin, for the first time in life, I liked hearing my real name. I start repeating the other's name like a mantra, voice breaking and tears spilling over while I moan louder and louder, reaching the apex of our car escapade. 

She kisses me, I close my eyes and I can feel left over tears drip off of my cheeks, onto my collarbones. Her hands are in my hair, and I feel warm. I feel comforted, dare I say, loved. She pulls back after a few moments, both of us are panting messes. Hair either matted with sweat or sticking up like some kind of wild bird, scratches and hickeys littering our nearly equally pale skin.

The lust and mischief leaves her body in a single huff, taught muscles relaxing as Kyouko begins to laugh and I have the nerve to blush. No matter how many times I hear such an angelic laugh and see that heavenly smile, my heart still starts pounding. I rest my forehead against hers and I say, "This...was the best night of my life." Kyouko simply smiled, extremely pure after our shameful act, "Our wedding night will top this!" 

I find myself laughing, my real laugh that's accented with those annoying snorts, "I think we've just committed the act that we are supposed to save for marriage, yes?" The detective simply shrugs at me, staring into my ruby eyes as I begin to drown in her lavender ones. 

A loud growl interrupts us.

I turn bright red, the offensive noise having come from my stomach, I yell, "Not a word!" The other simply begins to put her button up shirt back on, "I'm hungry, as well. I'll drive us to McDonald's." I nod quietly, watching her button her shirt before sliding her pants on. It strikes me that I'm completely nude when she crawls into the driver's seat and I catch my reflection in the window. 

My muscles ache slightly from our dubious acts, I simply dawn my large black fur coat. It comes down to the middle of my thighs and it doesn't button so a strip down the middle of my chest is visible, the sleeves are a tad too long and only my fingertips show. I simply pray no one looks too hard. I rake my fingers through my short hair, I still look an absolute mess. 

Kyouko hasn't made an attempt at fixing her hair, simply driving. We soon spot a McDonald's, we order the usual unhealthy garbage coupled with those oddly addicting teas and a vanilla milkshake. We pull up to the window, the woman makes an off face at Kyouko's disheveled appearance but doesn't mention it.

She doesn't seem to notice me until Kyouko turns around to hand the bag that contains our food to me, the woman's jaw falls open. It seems as if she put the pieces together. I have to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

I, Celestia Ludenberg, went to prom, had sex with my girlfriend of four months in the car and ordered McDonald's half naked. Tell my younger self that this is her future, a mouth stuffed of fries as I play keep away with Kyouko, and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this work!!


End file.
